


一生

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Gorilla! Kaká, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 每天垃圾时段的探望足以让克里斯蒂亚诺迷上这只猩猩的一切。
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo





	一生

**Author's Note:**

> *真正意义上的人兽，你卡是猩猩
> 
> 五年前中二期时写的魔改OOC雷文，发出来全供自己一笑。我设想过一个绝妙的结局，所以这次重发时也许会努力填个坑。

猩猩被从遥远的南美洲远渡重洋运到欧洲，屈居在这小小的伊比利亚半岛上，品尝人类之间的苦闷。他就住在马德里郊区的动物园，日日夜夜听见狮虎嘶吼却看不见半片影子，唯独一成不变的雨靴在铁栏杆前闪来闪去，那些就是他只能欣赏的来来往往形形色色的人。  
人，他啃着指甲想，如此奇异，以他人的乏味来赢得自身的欢乐，比如他所经历的这些年，从十一磅的天真成长到五百多磅的苦闷。一边看着人们掠过眼前，他伸出颀长的手指去触碰那发锈的栏杆。  
在猩猩的视野里，人们光彩亮丽的衣服不过是他灰黑世界中的白。但他一旦清醒，便不会停止他那双盛满光芒的眼睛里射出的探寻目光，一如这于他再熟稔不过的世界一样陌生，他的头倚在栏杆边，让那生锈的铁棍生生隔断他的脸，但他的眼睛却永远不会为一切尘俗所遮蔽。于是，略显昏暗的笼中漂浮着两片璀璨星光。而那些奇异的人类无一不驻足观赏，跌进那深邃潭水之中。  
有时候他更像人类的孩子，譬如当偶尔放风，有人投进来香蕉时。剥开皮，塞进嘴中，再甩出几丈远，与那些调皮的人类孩子如出一辙。他并非可以模仿，只是当那些与他如此相像的孩子们趴在栏杆上向他张望时，他渴望自己能与他们一样。  
——但他永也不可能和他们一样，人类不会把自己关在笼子里供给别人看。不过，在他自己看来，也许是大部分时候人从各地赶来给他看。不同的人，他想，也许来自不同的地方，就想在他的家乡星罗棋布的部落。也就是在这如此多的部落与种族中的一个生活着童年的他，也就是在这如此多人中有那么一个猎人，抑或者是“自然保护者”让他远渡重洋。他们之间本不会有交集，但事实上是后者剥夺了前者一生的自由。  
是的，他的自由。他被带离出美丽的丛林，被带到这每日与铁笼为伴的鬼地方来。然而他们却为此而由衷高兴，每日挤在轇轕的小路上来看望他，聒噪与喧嚣早就盖过这动物园里其它同样失去自由的动物。如此，他的耳边涌起一波波的人声，而他向外望去，不同的人种在向他招手，只可惜他们的长相在他眼中都是一样的。  
猩猩倚着冰冷的墙壁，合上眼，直到那饲养员拉开笼门来唤他吃饭。  
“出来吧，卡卡。”  
猩猩对名字没有什么概念，不过是一个单纯的信号，如同在家乡听到某种信号就会一跃而起四处避雨一样。但如今“雨”已经淡化得如同他的本真一样，它们早在这潮湿的一方天地中被消磨殆尽了，而他所能做的不过是在听到“名字”后爬起，走向新的一天。  
他仁至义尽地刮了几下早餐后向外走去，而映入眼帘的无一不是那些人类的脸。  
身为一只猩猩，他的任务是什么？他活着的意义是什么？难道只是这样熬过一生吗？是的，他当然知道自己的使命是什么——走出去，在那棵树上吊一整天，浪费时间在吃栅栏外飞来的香蕉和果仁，向世人展示自己的手指是多么的灵活，进而验证人是最伟大的种族这一真理。但他今天突然不想这样了，仿佛每日窗外扔入的全是苦闷而曾经愚蠢的他照单全收。现在他只想把香蕉皮向那些人砸回去，用他们亲手扔进的果皮来回敬大礼。  
然后猩猩只是颓丧地坐下，抬头看天。马德里的黎明是神秘的灰与不可预知的白，空气溽热而潮湿，和他一起将那些慕名而来的游客拒之门外。笼栏外鹅卵石小路纵横轇轕，消失在山毛榉林的密影中。而在那一片密林的上空出现了逐渐变蓝的天空，偶有飞鸟飞过。人烟稀少，仿佛这世界唯有寂静与他为伴。  
面对如此之景，猩猩瘫坐在地，等着黎明渐褪，然后人群袭来。无论如何，喧嚣总要好过于无谓的宁静。  
又是一个上午乏味地过去。猩猩早已习惯这种无聊，他选择听之任之，并在现在正安静地食用每日一成不变的午饭。依照经验，午饭过后当空的太阳会把他的身体照得暖洋洋的，而他会享受这温暖，舒服地眯一会儿，准备下午又是暴风骤雨般袭来的游客。  
他在树间找到了一个上下阴翳的绝佳场所，倚着侧枝，慢慢地睡着了。醒来已是几小时后，临近傍晚，他看着行色匆匆的人意识到又是一天的结束。这之后，动物园会放那些没有门票的人们进来草草地游览一圈——那些人大多是孩子。  
孩子们，也可以说是无家可归的孩子们，有时会偷偷地在动物园里哪个温暖的角落蜷上一个晚上。现在他们怀揣着各自的私心鱼贯而入，或许是藏匿一个晚上，又或许是寻找一个来日翻入高墙的机会。总之一过了大门口，他们便没了踪影。  
而恰在那时， 猩猩抬头望去，鬈发男孩正站在栅栏外看着他。

男孩从美丽的海岛而来，几经漂泊扎根在马德里的繁华之外。卡斯蒂亚喧嚣甚于加泰罗尼亚，而男孩是慕名而来的万千追随者之一。他曾怀有青春、炽烈与梦想，但如今拥抱冰冷蜷缩在这动物园的一隅，用他无数次触碰过失败的手指抚过那生锈栏杆。  
但在他抬头看见猩猩的那一刻，眼睛里的光复又亮起。  
“嘿，你可真可爱。”  
他一定是把猩猩误认为是几岁的孩子了。然而不是。猩猩早已挜过多少年苦闷的日子。现在他停止无谓的发呆，开始认真地打量起面前的陌生男孩。而后者眉宇间的倔强，又是多少年前他所拥有的？  
伸出手，把男孩搭在栏杆上的手拍下，赌气地覆上旧地，猩猩回视以敌意。  
“你可不能这样，”男孩略一挑眉，直接将手伸进栏杆里去够猩猩的爪子，不料却被再次拍下——这次是管理员。不同于毛茸茸的触感，男孩诧异地抬起头，迎上对方嫌弃的目光，“自己去看标语，看不懂就滚。”最后他打量了下男孩，虽不至于衣衫褴褛，却也邋遢不堪，想必是每天关门前图个落脚点的野孩子。管理员惩罚似地狠狠拍了下猩猩的头，就此离去。  
“抓了人还不是扣我的工钱赔偿。”男孩虽然听到了这声离去时抱怨似的嘟囔，也无话反驳。与其用蹩脚的当地话回击，不如把轻视和自己的愤懑压在心底，化作奋斗的力量。  
看着栏杆那边的猩猩，男孩想，他的生活也会是如此屈辱吗？


End file.
